No words needed
by Tuvstarr's lost heart
Summary: Between these two, no words were ever needed, which was probably a good thing, because neither would ever actually admit to anything. My BoruSara Tumblr drabble collection. Ratings may vary, but won't exceed T, and as with all my other collections: there will be fluff, angst, and everything in between to be ensured.
1. In the eye of the beholder

_"Obviously you have mistaken me for somebody who gives a shit." For BoruSara! (requested by ibloo)_

 **Title: The significance is in the eye of the beholder**

AN: My Tumblr drabble prompt collection for BoruSara. Figured it was time to gather them in one place rather than having tiny fics all over the place :)

* * *

"Seriously guys, can you walk any slower?" Boruto asked, not even trying to hide his irritation with his teammates at this stage.

"Honestly, you've been a pain ever since we received the mission. Can you stop being, well, you, for five minutes?" Sarada snapped.

He had been hounding them to get this mission over and done with as soon as possible, and thrown the biggest tantrum when it turned out that their D-rank 'service' mission turned out to be a waitress/waiter job during a wedding between two village-heads. Which meant that no matter how fast he wanted them to complete the mission, he was stuck until the wedding was over and done with, three days later. Yeah, sure, it might not have been her favourite mission ever either, but the music had been nice, they had been allowed to watch the ceremony, and everybody had been kind. Additionally, the reward hadn't been too bad either, considering the low rank of the mission.

She wasn't going to deny that she too was looking forward to coming home and having a long shower to get the grease smell from the deep-fryer out of her hair. But his insistent nagging, from start to finish, and his whining about the mission being 'below' him was really starting to grate on her nerves. There was only so much bull-shit someone could take before they shoved said idiot through a window, without making sure it was open first.

"But Sarada," he started anew, and she could feel the vein on her forehead grow larger. "You just don't get it, I have to be home by five! This mission lasted way longer than I thought. I mean, who celebrates a wedding for three days? You know?"

"Why, why is that? You have been whining to Mitsuki and I about getting home non-stop, what is so important that you have to be home by five?" She found herself asking, despite knowing better.

Perhaps it had something to do with his Himawari? She knew how fond he was of her. While Sarada would never admit it, she found it extremely cute how protective of and kind he was towards his little sister. Maybe she had a school thing going on tonight or something like that?

"Thunder Burger is releasing a new hamburger today, and I really want to try it! You get a special package with it too, but only today," he deadpanned as if that explained everything.

Sarada blinked.

Was he kidding with her? Had all the tantrums, all the negativity and all the whining been for a stupid burger? She closed her fists and took a deep breath. Perhaps it wasn't too late to hand in the appeal to change teams?

Noticing her reaction, and most importantly, her fists, he held his hands up in the air in a placating manner. "It's this new thing, they call it 'The Lot Burger' as in, it has 'the lot' on it. Some really weird stuff like eggs, pineapple, beetroot, and bacon. It sounds really gross, and I just have to try one!" he tried to explain.

"I think," she started, trying with all her might to control her voice, "that you obviously have mistaken me for somebody who gives a shit, and if you don't shut up right now, I swear I'll make you regret it."


	2. I won't let go, I promise

"I feel like I can't breathe." Sarada's POV (requested by anon)

 **Title: I won't let go, I promise**

 **AN:** **Rated T for triggers!**

* * *

They had been fighting for what felt like hours, and despite them reaching the tail-end of the fight with most of the opponents taken care of, she was tiring.

Konohamaru-sensei was busy taking down his third opponent while Mitsuki was holding his own guard against a fourth and Boruto and herself were facing the last member of the gang. She was fighting him up close while Boruto's shadow clones were attacking him from all sides.

To no use, even with her Sharingan, she couldn't get in a proper hit and she was beginning to feel dizzy from exhaustion.

She deactivated the Sharingan for just a moment and jumped back a step to get a breather, but it gave her opponent an opening. He came in close and before she could dodge, he spat something in her eyes.

It _burned_.

Whatever it was he had thrown at her, it made her eyes feel like they were on fire. It was beyond bearable.

She pulled back and dropped to her knees, rubbing frantically at her eyes to get the foreign substance out of them.

She must have screamed, though she wasn't sure when, or how loud.

She heard Boruto shouting her name and she was faintly aware of a presence moving in closer but could not focus on anything but her eyes.

Then she took a punch to her stomach strong enough to make her fold double before someone else moved in front of her. She heard the unmistakable clinking noise of metal against metal and felt the air around her heat up, and gathered her sensei must have used a fire technique to create some space between her and the enemy.

"Boruto! Take her away! Mitsuki and I'll finish this up," she heard him shout, and in the next moment strong arms picked her up.

Still clutching at her eyes, she tried wiping at them with her arm sleeves in a desperate, panicked attempt to clear them even as Boruto jumped into the air and took her away from the battle. Feeling something wet coating her arm as she rubbed them, she thought for a horrifying second that it was blood but quickly concluded that it must be tears, from the taste on her lips.

"It's okay, I got you," Boruto said soothingly as he put her down. She could still hear the fighting going on, but only faintly. He must have taken her pretty far away from the centre of it.

He bent one of her hands away from her face, and despite her knowing, logically, that he was trying to help her, she stiffened. Clutching at her eyes even more frantically, she didn't let go until he spoke again.

"Hey, calm down. Listen to me. It's just me, ya know?" he explained, and in the next moment, a wet rag gently touched her cheek. "Just trying to help here, let's see if this helps, okay?"

She managed a short shaky nod, and slowly dropped her hands so that he could reach to wipe her eyes properly. The burning sensation was starting to subside somewhat with the cool cloth and her insistent rubbing.

"M—Mitsuki, and Sensei, they—"

"They'll be fine, just calm down. Can you open your eyes?"

She tried, she was sure that she opened them, even if it increased the burning sensation triple-fold, but she still couldn't see anything.

Everything was completely black.

No daylight, no surroundings, no Boruto despite hearing his voice and feeling his hands resting comfortingly on top of her own.

Her chest tightened. "I can't see anything," she blurted out, and her cheeks burned at the blatant fear in her voice.

She blinked. Then she tried again, still nothing—the darkness refused to give in.

She screamed.

Her hands moved up to touch her temples and she wasn't sure if it was a relief or if it increased her panic when she touched her face again.

She tried activating the Sharingan, to no use. Her whole world was still pitch-black.

It was still happening.

Then she felt a pair of warm hands grab onto her own, slowly moving them down again. She resisted at first, desperately hovering her hands in front of her face protectively. The vulnerability made her hesitate to lower her guard. It didn't matter that she knew who it was. That she knew Boruto would never harm her.

The absolute, isolating darkness made her gasp for air and fight harder against his grip. The shadows were moving in on her, and the defencelessness she felt was suffocating.

The cold, terrifying thought that she was blinded rapidly closed off her throat.

Was it permanent?

Would she remain blind forever, living in darkness and never being able to see again?

"Hey, Sarada. Listen to me. You have to calm down," she heard him say in a soft, calming voice. "Listen to my voice. Can you feel my hands? Good," he encouraged when she managed a small nod. "You're not alone. You can feel me. I'm right here."

I—I feel like I can't breathe," she stammered out sobbingly.

"It's okay, just listen to my voice, I'm here. You have to calm down, you know? We'll fix this. We'll take you to Auntie Sakura, and you'll be better in no time. You just have to calm down for me. Okay?" he hushed and slowly lowered her hands.

His steadfast grip became her sole connection to reality and the outside world beyond her nightmare.

She tried to calm down. She tried to focus on her breathing; she knew she was hyperventilating and that it only made it worse, but she couldn't shake the panicked, clawing feeling at her chest.

Then she felt him lifting her hand, moving it slowly to his own chest. "Listen to me, Sarada. Just breathe. Don't try to do anything else. Just breathe for me, okay?" he asked, and she felt his heartbeat underneath his clothes, and how he slowly, steadily breathed in and out.

A grounding point in the all-consuming obscurity.

She grabbed onto him, clutching desperately at his hands, and he squeezed back.

She heard someone saying that she was panicking, Mitsuki, she gathered. The fight must have been over then.

Then she heard Boruto explain that she couldn't see anything.

She felt a larger presence kneeling in front of her, and a warm hand on her knee.

"Sarada, it's going to be okay. I know it's frightening right now, and I'm sure it hurts, but it isn't permanent. We beat him good, and he admitted that the effect would slowly disappear over the next couple of days. Mitsuki will heal you, to help with the pain, and then we'll get you back to the village. Your mother can have a look at you there, 'kay?" she heard her sensei calmly explain, and slowly his words sunk in.

It wasn't permanent.

She was going to be okay.

She felt tears burn behind her eyelids, adding flames to the soreness, and as she started crying, the hands holding hers squeezed tighter. Even when Mitsuki moved in to let his hands hover in the air above her face to begin the healing, she couldn't stop. Slowly, so very slowly the stinging subsided, and her breathing began to calm down. When he removed his hands, she managed a sobbing 'thank you' as she touched her cheek again.

Then the hand that had steadily held onto hers for the last half an hour or so let go when he moved to stand, and she felt her chest tighten again.

"P—please, don't let go," she stammered out and immediately felt the comforting touch return.

"Don't worry, I got you. I won't let go, I promise," he said and gently helped her to stand. "It's going to be okay, ya know."


	3. Failed Briefings

_Prompt: "Insanity run in my family. It practically gallops." (requested by Darkprincess238)_

 **Title: Failed briefings**

* * *

"So, whaddya think, guys? Pretty awesome plan, right?" Boruto asked and grinned proudly after he pulled his finger off the map he had been pointing at.

"…That's your plan?" Sarada asked in disbelief.

"I—well, yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? Are you serious?" she asked, feeling the vein in her forehead grow larger, as it tended to do whenever she had to interact with him even in the slightest. How could he be so smart sometimes, and such a dumbass the rest of the time?

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Mitsuki, you're on my side, right?"

"No, sorry, Boruto. I agree with Sarada, I think we need a new plan of attack."

"What?! Traitor! You guys just don't get it. Konohamaru-niichan, what do you think?" Boruto asked, turning to the jounin teacher that had remained silent up until then.

Now that they were all getting more and more experienced in executing missions, it was time for Konohamaru to step down and let the three of them try leading a mission themselves. Hence why he had let Boruto take the lead on this one and think out a plan of attack. He already knew how he would have strategized the mission, and couldn't help tease Boruto a little.

"Nope, I'm with them. That plan's nuts. I'll give you this. It's pretty ingenious, but also completely reckless. Did you lose a few screws and bolts on the way here? Perhaps when Sarada clocked you for snoring too loud on the train?"

"Whaat? Okay, first. Fair enough. The plan might be a little reckless and crazy but it would totally work! And besides, if it's a little bit outrageous, it's not my fault, ya know? You should know, Konohamaru-niichan, you know my stupid old man and how utterly bonkers he is. It's not my fault crazy runs in the family, it practically gallops! And I do _not_ snore! That punch was uncalled for!"

"Firstly, stop talking shit about Lord Seventh. Secondly, you snore, we all know it, and thirdly, we really do need a new plan. Sarada, got any ideas?"

"Of course, Sensei," she answered, and gave Boruto a smug grin before pointing towards the map again. "If we start here, we should be able to sneak up behind them unseen. That will increase the chances of success and is a much more safe way to execute the mission," she explained and pretended not to hear the muttered _'show-off'_ coming from a disgruntled Boruto on her right.


	4. Fight me!

_"Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass!"_ _(requested by ibloo)_

 **Title: Fight me!**

* * *

"Don't go."

 _Don't leave me._

She hated the tremble in her voice but wouldn't have been able to stop it, so she resigned to letting it show how much she despised everything about his departure.

"Sarada," his voice was soft, but she didn't want to hear it so she cut him off with the only thing she could think off.

"Fight me!"

That took effect. He looked at her in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I said, fight me. We've fought since we were kids, and I've beat you every time. If I win you put this mad idea to rest. We need you here. Do you hear me, you idiot?"

He chuckled. "Okay, you only ever won because I let you," he argued and her protest got stuck in her throat when he continued. "And you know that I have to go. I have to bring him back. I'm the only one who can."

"What if you can't?"

"I can," he argued, and she could see the conviction in his eyes. He was going to do it. It didn't matter that Kawaki had left them on his own accord, or that he most likely wanted to kill him. If Boruto had decided that he was going to bring him back, then he would. End of story.

She glared at him. "That's not reassuring."

"It's all I can offer."

How could he be so stubborn? "He won't listen," she pointed out. Because even if he already knew that, she still had to try to make him see reason.

"Still have to try."

"It's a trap."

He rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated chuckle. "Of course it is. Still, I have to try, ya know?"

"I hate you," she snarled, fighting the lump in her throat.

 _I don't._

He smiled, ruefully this time. "I know."

With tears burning behind her eyes, and the lump in her throat growing thicker with every second, she bit out a short, "come back." It was all she could do not to break down in hysterical tears.

 _Come back to me._

"You bet. Take care of the village, Sarada." he grinned before taking her in his arms and planting a quick peck on her forehead. "I'll see you soon," he murmured before letting go of her and stepping out the door.

She had tried everything she could think of to talk him out of his self-assigned mission to bring Kawaki back. Said everything she could think of, except for one thing.

The only sentence she could not bring herself to say out loud.

 _I love you._


	5. Don't touch me!

_"Don't touch me!" Borusara, please (requested by Darkprincess238 and Anon)_

 _Beta read by iBloo. Thank you, Sweetie!_

 _ **Trigger warnings** in form of mention of character death and drinking as a coping mechanism _

* * *

The knot that had been taking up permanent residence in her stomach for the last week tightened at the sight of him, a bottle in hand and feet dangling off the hair of Lord Seventh's stone face on the mountain.

He _reeked._

A mix of cheap alcohol and unwashed body assaulted her nostrils when she leapt up to come closer, and she tried her best to not wrinkle her nose at the invading smell. Her eyes fixated on the bottle for a moment before she forced herself to look up at him instead. How he'd even gotten hold of the alcohol wasn't something she wanted to contemplate.

He didn't acknowledge her presence when she landed, keeping his eyes fixed on a spot far away in the distance.

Sarada didn't say anything, but she didn't leave either. Instead, she walked closer and sat down next to him, quietly looking out over the village below. Boruto didn't look up when she sat, but he snorted and curled in on himself, even more, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. _'Don't come any closer.'_

"What do you want?" he snarled before closing in on himself again.

Sarada's throat constricted at the sight. The contrast between the Boruto in front of her and the one she had grown with—the one always carrying a smile so bright that it was no wonder Mitsuki had come to refer to its owner as 'his sun'—was so strong that it was hard to believe it was the same person. The Boruto she knew was boastful, childish, energetic, and had an uncanny ability to inspire the people around him.

This Boruto had none of that.

Sighing, she shook her head. This didn't do.

"Hey, do you have any idea how worried everybody is?" she challenged. Any form of kindness from her he would just push away. She needed to rally him up a bit, make it impossible for him to ignore her. To bring him out of his funk she had to rely on scolding and frustration. It might not have been the best approach, but anything else he would ignore. "I can't believe you skipped out on the funeral," she added, anger blossoming in her chest at his obvious disrespect.

"Shut up," he growled.

"No! I won't shut up. Himawari was beside herself, kept looking for you the whole time," she replied. Finally, he was looking at her! She needed to keep him going. An argument was better than ignorance. He needed an outlet. To shake himself out of the empty shell she had found him in, she'd take whatever he needed to throw at her.

"I said, shut up," he almost screamed before standing and glaring at her.

Battle position?

Did he want to turn their screaming match into a physical spar?

Fine then, if that was what he needed. She stood as well and kept pushing him. "I said I _won't._ Do you know how disrespectful you are? Stop being so egoistic for once! Your sister needs you!" she shouted back and resumed battle position herself, though she hadn't needed to prepare herself for a fight.

As quickly as his anger had flared, it went out again. He sunk in on himself, dropping his shoulders and battle stance and lowered his gaze away from her accusing eyes, mumbling something she couldn't quite make out.

"Boruto?" she asked, hoping it would be enough to encourage him to go on.

"I said, I was there. I hid my presence, but I was there. Okay?" he muttered.

She relaxed and gave him a small smile. Taking a step forward with the intent of closing the distance to offer a hug she reached out her hand, but she had miscalculated.

Instead of accepting the hug, he backed away, snarling out a short, "Don't touch me!"

and lifted his gaze again, challenging her to accuse him of lying about coming to the funeral. He closed his fists, knuckles turning white and jaw muscles tight. The mood swings came to fast for her to follow, and the hurt in his eyes cut through her with agonizing intensity.

"Boruto," she tried again, keeping the distance he had drawn between them, but still not willing to give up on trying to reach out to him.

"No. If that's all you had to say, then leave. Tell Himawari to stop worrying, and leave me alone."

"I—Boruto—"

"I said _no_. Just leave," he cut her off, and the frantic desperation seeping into his voice made her throat tighten even further, making it hard to form a reply. She nodded, and with what she hoped came out as a reassuring smile; she body flickered down to the bottom of the mountain.

She wasn't going to give up on trying to reach out to him, but if space was what he desired right now, then she had to respect his wish.


End file.
